


Whumptober Day 23/24 - Bleeding Out & Secret Injury

by TexdoesHalo



Series: Whumptober - 2019 [22]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Ambushes and Sneak Attacks, Bleeding Out, Car Chases, Hurt Jack, Hurt Rhys, M/M, Pinned, Secret Injury, Whumptober, Whumptober 2019, attacked by bandits, car crash, deep wound, psychos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 13:36:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21180305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TexdoesHalo/pseuds/TexdoesHalo
Summary: Jack and Rhys are always finding their way into and out of dangerous situations. Though, sometimes they can’t escape unscathed.





	Whumptober Day 23/24 - Bleeding Out & Secret Injury

The bandits had attacked without warning. Ambushing the Hyperion convoy as it drove through a narrow pass. Gunfire rained down on the cars, psychos jumping down from the ridge to divebomb unsuspecting guards. 

Rhys and Jack felt it when the first grenades went off, explosions shaking their car and sending Rhys into a panic, while Jack just put his foot to the floor. He didn’t care about the soldiers he left behind as they raced away from the bandits, even if he knew Rhys would give him shit for it later. But just as they were starting to feel safe, the carnage fading into the distance, a scream pierced the air.

Diving through the car window, a psycho threw himself on Jack, forcing the car into a spin as the pissed CEO struggled to keep the buzz-axe away from his face. Not sure how to help, Rhys glanced to the side, eyes flying wide with a shouted curse. He scrambled for the wheel, wrenching it in the other direction, desperately trying to stop the car from careening over the cliff it was racing towards.

The panicked yank succeeded, but in turn, caused the vehicle to roll. Head slamming into the dashboard, Rhys was plunged into darkness, an agonized scream the last thing he heard.

-

A pounding headache was what finally forced the battered cyborg awake. Twisting with a groan, he awkwardly wiggled his way out of the flipped car. Coarse sand stung at the scratches covering his arms, the pain not fun, but at least helping clear his head. 

Loud groans had Rhys spinning just as he’d made it to his feet.  _ Jack…  _ Rushing around to the other side of the car, Rhys kneeled down to find Jack struggling to drag himself out, the bandit’s crushed body blocking his way.

Immediately getting to work pulling to corpse out, Rhys couldn’t help but let his eyes flick over to Jack as he strained with the surprisingly heavy body, “Are you okay? Are you hurt? Please tell me you’re not gonna die on me.”

When all he got was another groan, Rhys was about to panic again, but finally, Jack managed a few weak words. “I’m f-fine, kiddo...just need to get the frig outta this damn car.”

Between Jack’s struggles and Rhys’ attempts to move the body, they managed to make things work. Jack collapsed into the sand once he was free, fighting to hide low groans of pain as he not so subtly pressed a hand to his shoulder.

“Jack…” Rhys stepped forward and crouched by the CEO, “What are you not telling me?” 

The man in question just grunted and waved a hand at him, “I told you ‘m fine, cupcake..just fi-AH!” A guttural scream ripped out of Jack when Rhys rolled him over, revealing the deep gash in his shoulder, a parting gift from the now-dead psycho.

Frustration had Rhys grumbling as he pressed a hand to the wound to try and stifle the bleeding, “Goddammit Jack! You can’t hide this shit! I don’t care if you think it makes you any less manly dammit! One of these days it’ll get you killed!”

Despite obviously being in agony, Jack still managed a chuckle at Rhys’ outburst, “I’m a hero, baby. Heroes don’t die.” Pulling Jack into his lap as a pool of blood began to grow steadily around them, Rhys fought the urge to cry, panic squeezing his heart.

“T-they do i-if they’re i-idiots…”

Closing his eyes with a sigh, Jack let his head rest back against Rhys’ soft stomach, the sound of car engines rumbling in the distance as he smiled slightly.

“Well...good thing I’m a genius then…”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed! This one is a little late cause I struggled to find inspiration for the prompts.
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated~


End file.
